Melody's Shuffle
by Ignitious
Summary: A miniature ficlet series inspired by my array taste in music. Multiple pairings involved, feel free to suggest themes and pairings(M/F, M/M and F/F) as well!
1. Run Into Flowers (Male Robin x Zelda)

**Been wanting to do ficlets inspired by my playlist for awhile now so I decided why not start now. The first song on the list happens to be "Run Into Flowers" by m83. Wanting to try something a bit different, I went with Male Robin x Zelda for this particular piece.**

 **As for the title, it's pretty much me describing my own iPod classic on its shuffle setting.**

 **Total Words: 427**

 **And of course, warning for unintentional OOC.**

* * *

~ o ~  
 _Run Into Flowers  
~ o ~_

He was one who never put much heed into his own thoughts let alone meandered off into the vast fantasies of his own mind. Instead, he preferred to keep things realistic let alone get his head out of the clouds. Robin was never the type for daydreaming especially since it only led to wasting precious time which could be fixated on another important task.

Today however, completely took the man by surprised and let him devour his own words.

It wasn't until her that he finally learned to loosen up a bit. Her porcelain skin glimmered from the sun's basking rays, complimenting her rosy cheeks as her umber hair danced alongside the wind. Zelda's right hand reached out for the high deliverer as if ushering him to conform.

The snow haired tactician wasn't too sure where exactly the Hylian princess was going with this or what she schemed howbeit he decided to test fate and leap over it.

The grassy meadow pranced along in waves with each gust of wind, only to hastily spring up as fresh as a bunch of flowers right after. They traversed halfway through the bushy plains as Zelda halted in her tracks as she stared in awe.

"Robin, look," she simply exclaimed to him.

Wondering what managed to captivate her excitement, the tactician tiptoed for just a slight moment as his eyes widened. Not from afar, he saw a vast lush flower field in full view as the gust skipped along its tips. It was immersed with deep hues of salmon and violet atop vibrant green stems which beckoned for the pair to reach right in and pick them.

Before he could grasp back into reality's grip, Zelda grabbed both of his hands and pulled Robin through the field of flowers as they skipped along. The princess giggled throughout her journey while Robin was quite astonished at first yet managed to process her excitement as a small smile managed to escape his lips. As she continued tugging the tactician around, the two eventually fell into the flower field before cracking up once more. Afterwards, they laid against one another and gazed at the wisps of white cloud above them.

After a few minutes of silence, the tome wielder tried to grab Zelda's attention yet in spite of it all, failed. It appeared that she floated off into her own ideations which somehow perked the Plegian's sudden interests. Robin concluded, perhaps drifting off into fantasy wasn't so bad after all.

As long as she was around, things will certainly change for the better.

* * *

 **Done with the first ficlet. I'm just doing these because I feel that it's not only leisurely yet gives me a excuse to write something based off of songs on my mp3 player. Just note that I listen to literally anything so expect anything from cheesy pop music to indie.**

 **I tried to make this somewhat vague since the song itself has that really mysterious feel to it.**

 **Anyways, that's it. Feel free to suggest pairings (I accept M/F, M/M and F/F) as well, either Smasher x Smasher or Smasher x Non-Smasher even. For Non-Smasher, try to keep them related to the Nintendo franchises please (sorry Sony).**

 **Feel free to specify if you want it AU or not as well or even give a theme too!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **-Ash**


	2. Memory Loss (Dark Pit x Lucina)

**Decided to treat myself to another ficlet (or rather drabble with its length) after I reached the halfway point of one of my core assessments (5/10 pages. 0/5 for the easier one). While at it, I was in the mood for AU this time, so have a AU ficlet.**

 **The song this time is "Memory Loss" by The Radio Dept.**

 **Total Words: 1,030**

 **Pairing: Dark Pit x Lucina**

* * *

 _~o~_  
 _Memory Loss_  
 _~o~_

" _It's a trap,"_ Sven constantly reassured himself. Those words consumed his compelling thoughts, playing over and over on endless repeat. His breathing was coarse and heavy as the only thing in eyesight was the chill of his breath alongside the young girl who tightly held onto his hand. The teenager didn't honestly have the slightest clue where she was taking nor did he retaliate against it. Instead, he was rather curious to where the indigo haired woman planned on taking them.

Unfortunately, his mind began meandering off into the abyss as his crimson eyes caught sight of a towering silhouette perched in the tall meadow not from afar. Sven swiftly turned his head in both directions, taking note of the vast plains which surrounded them both. There was no one around for miles on end causing his heart to race in a mixture of panic and slight agitation.

The woman turned around, trying to assure his anxieties as she simply beamed as a way of informing him that everything was going to be alright. Howbeit, Sven thought otherwise.

" _Lucina, how can you be all smiles in a situation like this? As much as I adore you, it's pissing me off at the same time! Where's the fear, the anguish, the peril? Furthermore, why are you trying so hard to a measly fugitive?! It just makes no damn sense!"_

He tried his best to recall which turn of events started the whole ordeal to being with, yet heavily failed. Instead, Sven felt his body slightly trembling from his own overwhelming anxieties. At any given moment, he felt himself about to combust into flames from the guilt devouring at his very stomach.

As Sven became engulfed in his own sea of anguish meanwhile, Lucina abruptly halted in her tracks before hastily lunging into the thick grass, dragging the dark angel with her. Her gaze was fixated on the beaten up jeep which cruised down the middle of nowhere, traveling northwest. The radiant glow produced by the vehicle's headlights hit Lucina's face as it passed on by, causing Sven's heart to skip a beat. A few minutes later, Lucina softly sighed in complete relief.

The further this dwelled on, the more Sven wanted no part of it. He didn't feel that she deserved to get dragged alongside him. After all, it was he who accidently shot that horrible being yet in spite of it all, who would even believe him over his more, refined brother? Part of him loathed being identical in addition to overshadowed even if his twin tried his best to give him everything he ever yearned for in life yet, even that spiraled down.

"Lucina," he hoarsely muttered. "If I curse… If I should accuse you, please tell me that I'm wrong."

The boy's sudden words caused Lucina to tilt her head in slight bewilderment. She was quite unsure where her boyfriend was trying his best to get at, yet she grinned once more. Shortly after, the two got up and continued embarking on their never-ending journey once more.

" _Why isn't she voicing her own concerns, her own opinion?!... Did I wrong her too?"_ Sven continued letting his thoughts eat at him once more, picking every bone in his body to the core. _"I've just wanted this to hold on…"_

Sven leaned back just to see that the silhouette from earlier was only a figment of his imagination. It slightly relieved him a bit yet only for just a teeny moment. Now, another question quickly arose on his mind as he wondered what exactly they were doing?! He knew that he should be getting interrogated by the police, not escaping for his own life.

" _Can you please tell me what we're doing?"_

He wanted to tell Lucina that however, the words refused to escape his lips. Instead, he rebelled in his own thoughts as he argued how Lucina had no absolute sense of direction nor did she know where she was going. Little did he know, the charcoal haired boy loosened his grip on her hand as it slightly startled her a bit. Turning around, Lucina couldn't help but question his sudden actions just now.

"What was that just now?!"

Sven tensed up a bit as he noticed that she slightly raised her voice. He had seen her do it before when scolding Wario and Walugi for picking on Lucas yet it never occurred to him that she wasn't afraid to do it to him as well. His body continued trembling once more as tears slightly welled up in his eyes. The prolonging anxiety gorged at the dark angel's esophagus once more as he almost screamed however, managed to express himself through words.

"T-to be honest, I'm just scared to lose you…"

For a spur in the moment, those words took Lucina back a bit as her jaw slightly dropped. Sven closed his eyes, always taking a giant leap ahead into the worst case scenario yet, Lucina proved otherwise. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder as her aquamarine orbs met directly with his crimson ones.

"…Trust me, everything is going to be okay. After all, remember what I always told you back at school?" she sweetly asked.

"That hope will never die?" he bluntly answered. To be fair, Sven found her little victory line to be quite tacky yet somehow, today made him feel otherwise.

Lucina bobbed her head before smiling once more. She seemed extremely pleased that he even remembered her little saying, let the way he conveyed it was quite adorable in the slightest.

"Remember no matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side through thick and thin," she reassured him once more.

"Lucina," he exclaimed, "I know I rarely tell you this yet I have the sudden urge to express it." He took a deep breath as he slightly glanced away before looking the indigo haired girl straight in the eye.

"Lucina, I love you!"

He closed his eyes just to feel the warmth of his girlfriend's breath as her lips met with his. Sven's face turned a slight hue of cherry red as his lips slightly curled.

"…. I love you too Sven."

* * *

 **That's it! Thank you for suggesting one of my favorite Smash pairings templeofsouls (I love your name btw). I love all the choices I've received so far as I see more favorites. Just note that I won't be doing pairings in order due to the fact that I might feel that the song my iPod chose doesn't suit them since it's on shuffle mode.**

 **For the song, it's one of my favorites done by one of the many bands I absolutely adore. If you like dream pop/indie, I suggest checking out The Radio Dept out! They're fantastic.**

 **Now to explain why I went with Sven (meaning young man) rather than Dark Pit. Well, seeing how its AU and on top of it, he doesn't like being reminded of his clone status, I felt that giving him a different name was for the best.**

 **Oh yeah, for anyone reading, if you really like any ideas that you encounter in these drabbles and want to turn it into a full fledge story(one-shot, multi-chapter, etc), feel free to do so. I don't mind at all as long as you give me credit of course.**

 **Anyways, feel free to suggest more pairings (M/F, M/M and F/F/ Smasher x Smasher, Smasher x Non-Smasher) even if you already suggested one prior. Just note that I don't mind repeats at all yet you will probably not see them again until the other ones are done.**

 **Feel free to specify if you want it to be AU or give a theme even.**

 **Til next time!  
\- Ash**


	3. The Worst Taste In Music(ShobinPitxRob)

**Hello! I haven't updated this thing in a while. Believe it not, this is a port of a story I wrote for a friend's birthday in Archive before transferring over here. The song of the day from my iPod is The Radio Dept.'s "The Worst Taste in Music."**

 **I apologize for this being shorter than the others. My mind has been cloudy for the past few days were its quite difficult to even muster up something.**

 **The main pairings of focus are Male Robin/Shulk, with onesided Male Robin/Pit. The side pairings which are implied are Male Robin/Cia and Cia/Lucina.**

* * *

 _~ The Worst Taste in Music ~_

He still couldn't believe his very eyes what he gazed upon. It was quite inevitable in the slightest as Pit's cerulean orbs were fixated on the snow-haired man who locked lips with that dreadful Homs right in front of him. Well truth be told, who hasn't yearned to be with Robin anyways? The man surely is quite a find, capturing (and breaking) the hearts of many as the one who managed to journey his way past its locked doors was none other than Shulk Soss. The angel recalled how upset his other colleagues were when news of their relationship got out despite viewing all of them as competitors for his affection. He knew his feelings of jealousy were quite irrational, toxic even yet he couldn't help as they lingered on his mind, picking at every wound he subconsciously buried away from prying eyes.

Deep down, Pit knew that despite him being his rival, Shulk actually complimented Robin in terms of chemistry. Both of them had a deep, mutual understanding of one another as well as their interests intertwined with one another. Howbeit, as much as he yearned for Robin's adoration, he knew it was quite impossible to achieve it at this point. The last thing he wanted was to turn into a love crazed individual. Pit remembered a few months that his strategist in shining robes managed to captivate the interest of a troubled individual. From just a mere glimpse of her, the angel knew she screamed nothing but danger however, this was only calculated by first impressions (Pit refused to bother even getting to know Cia as he found it to be a waste of time). Once again, jealously managed to pull its grasp around the angel as he thought of the woman to be nothing but a grotesque harlot. Unlike Shulk, she was fairly easy to sabotage due to her having a high sense of self she flaunted around which agitated Robin to no end. In the end, Pit managed to wreck her relationship with the Plegian as Robin either didn't have the slightest clue nor he probably could care less about the bronze Hylian. Luckily for the brunet, Cia managed to obtain her own fairy tale ending as Lucina recently confessed her feelings for the woman, taking out part of the competition to win Robin's infatuation.

It was quite intriguing how strong the power of love and adoration really was, especially seeing how it can either make someone whole or tear them apart mentally. The more his contemplations dwelled on it, the further Pit realized that he should be more supportive of his best friend for managing to find a partner who best suited his needs yet it was quite difficult to accept the fact that he out of all people won.

 _"What's so damn great about that Homs anyways?"_

Pit failed to grasp what Robin found so fascination about Shulk to begin with. Was it the fact that he's a foreigner? His looks? The way he articulates his experiences? The estimations were endless as the Homs almost seemed like a perfect individual in which the angel knew it was too good to be true. It was difficult to analyze the Homs' flaws which angered Pit to no end. He knew Shulk wasn't the perfect being yet just like him, they had something in common: a facade. While Pit wore a mask full of cheerfulness to hide his imperfections, Shulk used his mask to hide his vengeful tendencies. It still perplexed the angel how the Plegian fell in love with such a repulsive being yet in spite of it, the only imperfection the angel could gripe about was Shulk's peculiar taste in music. In fact, he believe that he had the worst taste in music. It bothered him too no end how the only flaw he could nitpick was Shulk's music taste yet deep down, he wished Robin glanced in his direction once more.

Just maybe, if he would have confessed before Shulk, Robin would have been his.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for this being really vague. I seriously can't think at the moment and like I stated in the beginning, had to force myself to write something.**

 **I did update the chapter navigation tabs with the pairings.**

 **Until next time!**  
 **\- Ash**


End file.
